Mistakes
by Blissful Abyss
Summary: She was Master's favourite, wasn't she? She couldn't lose to her, how could she? But she'd get Master back, even if she had to kill that girl to get him back.


It was obvious that she was jealous. How could she _not_ be jealous of Luka's voice, her perfect hourglass figure... it made Miku livid. How could Master just neglect her like this? Miku was his favourite. He was Miku's exclusive master. At the beginning, everything wasn't so bad. When Luka first arrived, Miku was excited. She'd always wanted a little sister, and seeing that Rin never left Len's side, Luka was good company. Miku and Luka practised songs together, and Miku was actually impressed of how good Luka was. Whenever Luka would make a mistake, Miku would point her to the right direction. At the end, Luka would always pull Miku in for a tight hug.

"You're the best diva in the world, Miku-sama! I want to be a diva just like you!" Luka would say joyfully. It made Miku feel special. But now, Luka had changed. She was clinging onto Master, and to Miku's annoyance, he never shrugged her away. He'd pat her on the head and just... laugh at her fake insecurity. Miku knew. The others didn't notice, but Miku could see Luka's devious smirk whenever she was close to Master. How Luka would always sing to Master whenever he wanted. But one day, Miku just... snapped. She didn't freak out, she didn't kill herself or anything. She just saw a pair of scissors. Luka was charging up in her room, so she'd be asleep by now. The scissors glistened in the light, as if they were beckoning her. If it was between having a sister and having Master, Miku decided that she would rather have _no_ sisters. Miku went to grab the scissors. Slowly. She looked at the blades and looked at her pale faced reflection. Maybe if no-one saw her... maybe she'd be able to regain her Master, and return things to the way they should be... It wasn't hard to find Luka's room - the stupid airhead had left the door wide open. She looked so innocent, so sweet as she recharged, lying on her bed. Miku grabbed the main wire, the main power supply to it. She placed the wire between the scissor blades. Just one snip, and everything will be alright again... just one small thing to do, and she'd be Master's favourite again. So _why_ wasn't she doing anything? She could end it all, end Luka for good... but why wasn't she doing anything? Luka's eyes shot wide open. Miku froze, trying to make up an excuse. But instead, Luka smiled at her.

"Miku-chan, it's so nice to see you." She said happily, sitting up on her bed.

"You don't usually visit me in my room, what a nice visit. What are we going to sing today?" Luka asked in a pleasant tone, sitting on the edge of the bed. Miku was frozen on the spot, holding the scissors in her hand.

"I appreciate you being my sister. You're really good at singing Miku-chan. You really are the best. You're so kind and adorable, and you're the best diva in the world." Luka giggled. Miku felt her eyes water slightly. Miku almost _killed_ Luka, and Luka _saw_ Miku in the perfect position. But why was she being so _nice_?

"I wish could be as good as you one day, Miku. You're my inspiration!" Luka said, beaming. Tears flowed down Miku's cheeks. How could she kill Luka now, after saying she was her inspiration? I can't, Miku thought, I _can't._

It was the perfect moment for Luka. She grabbed the blade from under her pillow, just as Miku closed her eyes. It was all too easy. As she thrust the blade into Miku's stomach, Luka herself was surprised of how easily the knife went into her. Miku's eyes widened in shock, and in surprise. Even in sadness. The scissors slipped out of Miku's hand.

"Just kidding…" Luka sneered. She yanked the blade out, and Miku fell onto her side with a thud.

"Did you think I wasn't expecting you to kill me? Though, that was a dirty trick to play, trying to finish me off in my sleep." Luka said coldly, turning the blood soaked dagger in her hand. Miku looked up at Luka. She was crying more, and blood was trickling out of her mouth.

"W-why did you do this Luka?" Miku asked. It was barely a croak. It was barely a whisper.

"I want Master. I love him too much. And all the time, he talks about _you_. How _good_ at singing you are, how pretty _you_ are, how he wants me to be like _you._.. Well, I'll be his favourite now." Luka said, and she found herself smiling. Now she could have Master all to herself. Whenever he smiled at Luka when she sang for him, it made her feel all light and bubbly inside of her... only to be emotionally darkened when Master would say that Luka wasn't as good as Miku. Luka stepped over Miku as she bled to death, not bothering to glance back. She felt little remorse; on the contrary, the sooner Miku died, the better it would be for Luka. It was only when Miku grabbed the hem of Luka's skirt that Luka stopped moving a little, although Miku's grip was weak.

"I'm...s-sorry, Luka-chan... that you... hated me... so much..." Miku said. Luka felt her blood turn cold. She turned her head to look at Miku. Miku's dress was now a crimson colour, blood was still seeping out of her.

"I really did... enjoy having you... as a sister..." Miku gasped. Luka felt her eyes water, but was able to restrain her tears. At the beginning, it was fun. Miku was really nice to Luka, they'd always sing together; Miku would always volunteer when no-one else would. Luka liked it then. Now, it was just a competition for Master's attention.

"I... I wish that... this feud... n-never... happened..." Miku said weakly, her eyelids drooping a little. A single tear fell down Luka's cheek. And another tear, and then another. They wouldn't stop, no matter how hard Luka tried, the tears just kept coming. Suddenly, she wished she could turn back the time. She wished she never stabbed Miku.

"Just hold on Miku. I-I'll get Master and he can call for help!" Luka gabbled in a panicked voice. She made towards the door, but Miku had tightened her grip on Luka's skirt.

"Don't leave me." Miku begged. She coughed, more blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. Luka crouched down next to Miku.

"Miku, please... hang in there. Please don't die on me; you can have anything you want... Y-you can have Master! Just don't die." Luka cried softly. Miku's eyes glittered, and smiled softly. Tears spilled out of Miku's eyes again as she held onto Luka's shirt.

"P-promise me... you'll keep singing... f-for Master..." Miku whispered. Luka's blue eyes met Miku's green eyes. Luka grabbed Miku's hand and nodded. Miku coughed up more blood again, and smiled again.

"Luka-chan... ariga...to..." Then Miku's eyes glazed over, her grip on Luka's shirt slackened. Her smile never left her face. Luka shook Miku by the shoulders. She couldn't be dead, not now... it couldn't be true.

"Don't leave me Miku!" Luka screamed. But Miku didn't respond. Her body was limp in Luka's arms. Luka cradled Miku in her arms, and let the tears flow from her eyelids. Luka closed Miku's eyelids; now Miku looked as if she was sleeping.

Luka kept her promise to Miku. After Miku's death, Luka sung all of Master's favourite songs. She was good, but she knew that she could never replace Miku's place in Master's heart. She understood as well. Master was still unsettled by the death of Miku, but hopefully, Luka thought, she and Miku would see each other again. Maybe they could start all over again.

And this time, Luka wouldn't make any more mistakes.


End file.
